Demonic Angels 2: Out To Kill
by royalphoenix
Summary: The sequel to Demonic Angels. Read Demonic Angels first to understand some things.
1. The Wedding

**Royalphoenix**: hey ppls here is the sequel to Demonic Angels. I hope to keep all my loyal reviewers from Demonic Angels. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as you did with Demonic Angels.

This happens 3 years after the first story. The Demonic Angels are all 19 and the Bladebreakers are all 20. Anyways enough with me talking. Let's begin story.

Phoenix walked down the hallway of Kai's mansion towards the bathroom. She would be able to call it home tomorrow. Kai had gone to Tyson's place for the night. It would be Phoenix and Kai's big day tomorrow. Phoenix had a shower and got dressed into her pyjamas. She went to the bedroom, sat down on the bed and brushed her long blonde hair. She sighed as she put the brush down. Tomorrow she was going to see her old team and their husbands. Not to mention marry the love of her life. She was too happy to sleep. She hadn't had any of those bad dreams for the past 3 years after she and her friends had put Boris and Voltaire in jail. She got into bed. It felt cold and lonely without Kai there to snuggle into. She managed to force herself to sleep.

Early the next day, Phoenix was awoken by some maids who worked in the mansion. They were to help her get ready for the wedding. She wore a princess-like wedding dress, a string of pearl around her neck, matching earrings and elegant white heels. She wore her hair down. Overall she was happy with her appearance. She hated wearing the dress though. White was to bright for her liking and it was the first dress that she had worn in years. The last time she wore a dress was before she went to Balkov Abbey. She walked down the stairs to be greeted by her brother.

"My don't you look gorgeous. You should try wearing dresses from now on," said Tala as he hugged his sister. Phoenix gave Tala a deadly glare.

"I was only joking," said Tala.

"Sure you were," said Phoenix sarcastically.

"M'lady the limo awaits and so does Kai," said a butler.

"You don't have to remind me," said Phoenix to the butler before she and Tala got into the white limo.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Tala as they got out of the limo and walked up to the church, half an hour later.

"Yes. Kai's the one I love and I want to show him how much I love him," said Phoenix. She and Tala walked into the church. Her friends were all there and Kai was standing at the altar in a black tuxedo. Phoenix smiled at him as she and Tala walked down the isle. Tala announced that he was the one giving Phoenix away.

Phoenix and Kai gazed into each other eyes, not listening to the priest as he went through the speech.

"I love you," mouthed Phoenix.

"I love you too," Kai mouthed back.

"You many precede with the vows. Phoenix you may go first followed by Kai," said the priest.

"…And you're the one I love and nothing will ever be able to take that away from me," said Phoenix as she finished saying her vows to Kai.

"…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," said Kai as Phoenix listened to him.

"Do you Phoenix… What's your last name?" asked the priest.

"Technically I don't have a last name, would it be alright if I used my brother's last name? Its kinda long story to why I don't have a last name," said Phoenix. The priest nodded his head.

"It's Ivanov," said Phoenix.

"Do you Phoenix Ivanov take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawfully wedded husband? To care for him in sickness and in health til death do you part?" asked the priest to Phoenix.

"I do," replied Phoenix.

"And do you Kai Hiwatari take Phoenix Ivanov to be your lawfully wedded wife. To care for her in sick and in health til death do you?" asked the priest.

"I do," replied Kai. They placed the rings on the other's finger.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Kai passionately kissed Phoenix.

Phoenix got to talk to her friends at the reception.

"God I haven't seen you guys since the last wedding which was Tori and Tyson's half a year ago," said Phoenix.

"Yeah we thought I would be you 2 that would get married first, but it turned out we were wrong, Mirra and Max were first and you 2 were last," said Ash.

"It's about time you 2 finally tied the knot," said Mirra.

"Shut up," replied Phoenix.

The ex-Bladebreakers came over, wrapped their arms around their own wife and joined in on the conversation. Phoenix looked around at the guests when she spotted someone with grey hair disappear into the bathroom. The grey-haired man came out a few minutes later. It wasn't who she thought it was.

'Stop being paranoid. He is still in jail,' thought Phoenix as she gave her head a mental shake.

"What's up?" asked Kai to his new wife, "you seem tense."

"Its nothing," replied Phoenix as she drank her 5th glass of alcohol.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Hiwatari but I just got news that Voltaire and Boris have escaped from prison," said a guard a few minutes later.

"Keep on high alert here and at the mansion," replied Kai.

"Yes sir," the guard said before returning to his post.

"Hi," Tala said as he walked up to the group, "hey take it easy with the alcohol Phoenix." He watched Phoenix down one glass after another.

"There ain't no way I'm going home sober, brother," said Phoenix.

**Royalphoenix**: Well there you have it the first chapter of Demonic Angels 2-Out To Kill. Please read and review. I really want to know what you think. Thanks Luv Phoenix.


	2. Revenge On Tala

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. Sorry about not updating soon, I've been flooded with assignments, I ya want ya can read the short story that I had to write for English. It's called **Angelic Seraph Warrior.** I put it under beyblade category but it only consists of Kai, Voltaire and 2 OCs. It's about angels and demons. Anyways here is the second chapter of Demonic Angels 2-Out To Kill. Please enjoy.

Later at the Hiwatari mansion Kai was carrying Phoenix, bridal style, up the stair to the bedroom.

"Put me down," said Phoenix as she kicked her legs in mid-air.

"As you wish," replied Kai as he let go of her. Phoenix landed on the bed.

"I didn't mean drop me, you Bogan," said Phoenix.

"Hn," replied Kai before he kissed Phoenix. He sat onto of Phoenix while still kissing her. He fumbled around trying to get Phoenix's dress off. Phoenix was close to the edge of the bed so she shifted a bit catching Kai off guard. He fell off Phoenix and hit the floor. He looked up at Phoenix, who was still on the bed, while rubbing his sore head. Phoenix saw the confused look in Kai's eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it doesn't feel right. Not when there is a task still to complete. I will not do it with you until Boris and Voltaire are both dead. I just don't want the lives of any children we have be corrupted by them. I don't want them to go through the pain and torture that we went through," said Phoenix.

"I understand and respect your wishes," said Kai. He kissed Phoenix again before getting changed. They got into bed and Phoenix snuggled into Kai.

"It was cold and lonely without you here last night sweetie," said Phoenix.

"I missed you too," said Kai as he kissed Phoenix's forehead. Phoenix drifted into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow they would pack for their honeymoon. They were going to Paris for a month and then to Russia for a week.

Phoenix woke up early the next morning and saw the bedroom door close silently. She got up and went to the door to find a grinning Tala with a camera run down the hall. Phoenix gave chase.

"Get back here with that camera brother," yelled Phoenix. Tala disappeared. Phoenix stopped running. She was panting form the attempts to get her hands on the camera that Tala had in his hands. Kai had woken up due to Phoenix's yelling. He walked up to Phoenix and wrapped his arms around her waist. She saw that he was only wearing boxer shorts. Phoenix blushed a bit.

'God he is so hot,' thought Phoenix. (AN: I agree with Phoenix)

"What has Tala done now?" asked Kai.

"He took some picture of us while we were asleep. But don't worry I have a plan. Take me to Tala's room," demanded Phoenix. Kai led Phoenix to Tala's room, "Keep a lookout."

Phoenix entered the room and searched for the thing she was looking for. A few minutes later she came out of the room and gave the object to Kai.

""Hide it in our room," whispered Phoenix. Kai went to their bedroom while Phoenix went and stood near the stairs.

"Tala. Breakfast. We have pancakes," yelled Phoenix.

Tala, having a weakness for pancakes, came running but before have could make it to the stairs, Phoenix tackled him, landing on top of Tala. Tala still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hand me the camera and the photos," said Phoenix in a deadly tone. Tala handed the camera to Phoenix just as Kai came to the stairs. Phoenix threw the camera to Kai.

"Now why did you take photos of me and Kai while we were asleep?" asked Phoenix.

"Just for the fun of it," replied Tala.

"Well we wasted time that we could have used to start packing. But no we had to fucking chase you," yelled Phoenix as she got off Tala. Kai and Phoenix headed back to their room to pack and get dressed.

**Royalphoenix:** So yeah what'd ya think? I had this chapter ready and all but I just haven't had time to post it up. Please read and review and if ya have a chance please read **Angelic Seraph Warrior**. Thanks Luv Phoenix.


	3. Wrong Accusations

**Royalphoenix:** hey ppls. Nothing much to say so yeah here is the next instalment of Demonic Angels 2:Out To Kill. Enjoy.

Later that day, Phoenix and Kai were sitting outside in the gazebo. Kai had his arms wrapped around Phoenix and she was leaning on Kai with her back towards him.

"Phoenix," yelled Tala as he came looking for his sister.

"I think we better go before he finds us," said Phoenix as she and Kai got up and tried to avoid Tala. Tala spotted them and tackled Phoenix, pinning her to the ground.

"Where the fuck is it?" asked Tala.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Phoenix trying to act innocent.

"Wolborg. Where is Wolborg?" growled Tala.

"Oh him. Um… I don't know where he is but I'm sure he will turn up eventually," said Phoenix as she dropped the innocent act.

"You do know. Where is he?" asked Tala.

"I didn't hide him," replied Phoenix.

"Then who did?" Tala asked.

"That would be me," said Kai, "I'll go get him if you promise not to hurt your sister." Kai left only to return a few minutes later with Wolborg. Tala got off his sister.

That night Kai and Phoenix headed off to their honeymoon. Tala watched as their plane took off.

Kai and Phoenix had a great month in Paris. They were on their way to Russia after the month in Paris. They looked around their home country. Nothing unusual, just snow and more snow. On the 5th day they went past Balkov Abbey. They were shocked to find it was still open. They snuck in and looked around. Nothing had changed except that more blood had been splashed on the floor and walls of the torture room. A shiver ran down Phoenix's spine.

"Let's get out of here. It's creeping me out," said Phoenix. They got out of the Abbey without anyone seeing them. They stayed far away from Balkov Abbey as they possible could for the remained of the honeymoon. On the 7th day they headed home.

"Hi ya lovebirds. Had have?" asked Tala.

"Tala shut up," said Phoenix, "And yes we had fun in Paris and I Russia we did until we found that Balkov Abbey is still open."

"What? Really," said a shocked Tala, "Oh that reminds me, there have been no sightings of Voltaire or Boris. And Tori, Tyson, Mirra, Max, Ash and Ray have all decided to get together at Tyson's and Tori's place, they invited us 3 to meet them tomorrow."

Kai and Phoenix walked upstairs to their bedroom. They were too tired to unpack. Kai laid on the bed and Phoenix snuggled into him and fell asleep.

**Royalphoenix:** Yeah I know short chapter but hey I still have heaps of assignments to do and heaps of stories to write. I have about 18 story ideas and 10 of those are beyblade story ideas. So yeah read and review please. Luv Phoenix.


	4. Meeting

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Anyways it's a short chapter. Enjoy.

The next day Phoenix, Kai and Tala headed over to Tyson's place. Max, Mirra, Ash and Ray must have all slept there the night before as it was early in the morning and they were still in their pyjamas.

"Oh morning Phoenix, Kai Tala," chimed everyone. Phoenix, Kai and Tala said hello back.

"Guess what?" asked Mirra a few hours later.

"What," replied Phoenix.

"I'm pregnant with twins," said Mirra.

"What! No way. That's cool," said an excited Phoenix, "I guess Max finally seduced you."

"Shut up," said Mirra as she turned red in the face, "Well I heard that you and Kai haven't gotten any action at all."

"Who told you that?" asked Phoenix as she narrowed her eyes.

"Tala," smiled Mirra.

"He is so going to be dead before he even gets girlfriend. Heck he is going to be dead when I get home," replied Phoenix as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Who's going to be dead?" asked Kai as he came over to talk which Mirra and Phoenix. Tori and Ash were in the kitchen busy preparing lunch.

"Tala. Wait I have something better than killing him. Let's kick him out of our home?" suggested Phoenix.

"It was your idea for him to live with us in the first place," replied Kai.

"Yeah you're right, but since when have you stuck up for Tala?" asked Phoenix.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Anyways congratulations Mirra," said Phoenix as she turned back to her friend.

"Thanks," replied Mirra.

"Hey Tyson wait until it has been served before you pig out," yelled Tori from the kitchen. Everyone had lunch and talked some more until it was dark outside.

"We should do this more often," said Tori. Everyone agreed. After that everyone left. Phoenix had forgotten all about getting revenge on Tala. They kept meeting one day per week.

**Royalphoenix:** please read and review. It might take a while for the next chapter if I don't get a lot of reviews. And you all asked for this sequel, so please review. Oh this story is coming up to some action very shortly. Luv Phoenix.


	5. Kidnapped

**Royalphoenix:** hey ppls sorry about the late update. Enjoy the chapter.

One night when everyone was asleep 4 men dressed in black broke into the Hiwatari mansion. They went to Kai's and Phoenix's bedroom and injected a clear liquid into them. Even though they were asleep they fell unconscious.

Kai opened his eyes. He was in a small bare room and shackled to the floor and the ceiling. He looked around and found that he was alone. The door opened and Voltaire and Boris walked in. Boris was fiddling with a small dart with dark purple liquid in it.

"Hello Kai," said Voltaire sinisterly.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Boris, inject the liquid into him," said Voltaire.

Boris injected the liquid into Kai's arm. Kai's eyes went lifeless. Boris unshackled Kai from the floor and ceiling. Kai's body was trying to fight off the drug. His body won over the drug. Boris and Voltaire were talking to each other they didn't notice that Kai's eyes went back to normal. He ran for the door and out of the building. Voltaire's guards gave chase. Kai managed to lose his chasers and he made his way home.

Phoenix woke up hours later. She looked around the room. The room was empty and she was alone. She was shackled to the ceiling and floor. She felt a sharp pick as another dart hit her. She fell unconscious again. The next thing she felt was a dart going into her arm. She opened her eyes to see the last of a cold dark purple liquid being injected into her. She closed her eyes hoping the cold unpleasant sensation of the liquid would go away. It did. She opened her eyes again except this time her eyes were lifeless.

"Hello Phoenix. Welcome back to Biovolt," said a grey haired man who stood in front of her.

"It is good to be back, Voltaire," replied Phoenix in a cold, dark tone.

"I'm afraid Kai escaped but don't worry we will get him back," said Voltaire.

"I hope so. Now unfasten these shackles," demanded Phoenix. Voltaire got Boris to unshackle her.

"Transform into Tranzer," commanded Voltaire. Phoenix obeyed. A golden light surrounded Phoenix as she transformed into Tranzer. There wasn't much difference from this Tranzer compared to the Tranzer 3 years ago. She still had the red eyes which looked crimson in the light and blood red in the shadow. She still had sharp fingernails and she still had the gold feathered wings. The only visible difference was that her gold hair had streaks of red that almost looked black due to the fact that she was now evil.

"Send in Inferno Whiplash team in," said Voltaire to Boris. Boris opened the door and the team walked in.

"We are awaiting your orders, sir," said Raychel their leader.

"Meet the legendary gold phoenix of the north, Tranzer," said Voltaire.

"Hi," said Raychel. Tranzer didn't say anything.

"De-transform," said Voltaire to Tranzer. Tranzer's features faded leaving Phoenix standing there.

"And this is Tranzer's owner Phoenix. She will lead your team from now on," said Voltaire.

"Yes sir," replied the team.

"You will have a new team name. I will be Inferno Warriors," said Voltaire.

"We accept the new team name," said Phoenix. Boris and Voltaire walked out leaving the team in the room so that they would get to know each other.

**Royaphoenix:** So what ya think? R&R. I won't update until I get 3 reviews. Luv Phoenix.


	6. Phone Calls

**Royalphoenix:** hey ppls. Thanks for the reviews. Anyways I know ya all dieing to find out what happens to Phoenix. I personally find this chapter a bit boring, but hey that only my judgement. Enjoy.

Tala was busy getting breakfast when Kai walked in.

"Good morn…What the hell happened to you?" asked Tala as he saw the state Kai was in. Kai got himself a glass of water.

"Voltaire, Boris," said Kai quietly so that Tala couldn't hear him. Kai drunk the water in the glass and went upstairs.

He came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Have you seen Phoenix?" asked Kai.

"No I thought she was with you," replied Tala. Kai thought for a minute before realising something.

"Oh my god. I hope she was able to escape," said Kai.

"Escape from where?" asked Tala.

"From Voltaire and Boris. If they had me captive then they must have had Phoenix captive as well," replied Kai.

"I'll ring the others," said Tala.

"I'll go search for her," said Kai. Tala dialled a number.

"Hello you have reached the Kon's residence," came Ray's voice from the Kon's answering machine.

"We are out or currently busy and cannot answer the phone right now," Ash's voice followed after Ray's.

"Please leave you name and number after the beep," said Ash and Ray's voice together on the answering machine. Tala hung up then dialled Mirra's and Max's number.

"Hey Mirra and Max here. Sorry we can't answer the phone. Please either leave your name, number and want you want or try again later," came Max and Mirra's voices from the Tate's answering machine. Just the Phoenix walked through the front door. Kai was putting his shoes on to go look for her before she walked in.

"Phoenix I'm so glad you escaped," exclaimed Kai as he got up and hugged his wife. Phoenix pushed him away.

"I'm leaving. I'll just go pack my things then I'll leave," said Phoenix in the dark, cold tone. She walked up the stairs and returned 10 minutes later with a suitcase.

"Goodbye," said Phoenix still using the dark and cold tone. She turned and looked at Tala before leaving. Kai was dumbstruck to do anything. Tala saw something in Phoenix that wasn't right. He dialled another number.

"Hello Granger residence. Tori Granger speaking," came Tori's voice.

"Tori, thank god it's you and not the answering machine," said Tala quickly.

"Tala what's wrong?" asked Tori.

"Its Phoenix," replied Tala.

"Don't tell me she's dead again. She has already died twice in her life and besides I hate dealing with a dead body," said Tori.

"No. it's not that. Kai and Phoenix got kidnapped by Voltaire and Boris last night. Kai escaped and came back home hoping Phoenix had escaped to. She just walked in the door and said to Kai that she was leaving. Before she left she turned and looked at me. She had lifeless eyes. She has only had lifeless eyes once before and that was Boris and Voltaire drugged her and made her kill a scientist when we were in the Abbey," said Tala as he took a breath, "I think we need your help. Where is Max, Mirra, Ash and Ray?"

"They are all here. I don't know what Tyson, Max and Ray can do but Ash, Mirra and I can help. You see we were given the legendary bitbeasts and we can transform into the human form of our bitbeasts. We haven't used our powers in 3 years so I think it is time that we should give them a workout," said Tori.

"Thankyou," said Tala as he sighed.

"We'll be right over," said Tori, "see-ya soon."

"Yeah see-ya," said Tala as he hung up. Kai walked into the living room and sat down. 10 minutes later the doorbell rung throughout the mansion. Tori, Ash, Mirra, Tyson, Ray and Max were all there.

**Royaphoenix:** So what ya think? R&R. Luv Phoenix.


	7. The Search Is On

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. Finally the other 3 legendary bitbeasts show up in this chapter. Enjoy.

"**Blah" means talking**

**-Blah- means talking via bitbeasts**

"Come in," said Tala. Everyone walked into the living room where Kai had sat down after Phoenix left.

"Ok. So what do we do now?" asked Ash.

"How about we transform and go looking for Phoenix. We would be able to search quicker," said Mirra.

"Um…What do you mean transform?" asked Tyson.

"They can transform into the human form of their bitbeasts," said Kai as he snapped out of the state he was in and listened to the conversation.

"Wow cool," said Max.

"Yeah. I wish we could transform," said Ray, "Does this mean Phoenix can transform too?"

"Yeah and I've seen her when she has transformed. She is a kick-ass powerful girl. So I suggest not to piss her off," said Kai.

"Anyways what type of features do you gain from your bitbeasts?" asked Tyson.

"Tyson now is not the time to discuss what features we gain," Tori snapped to her husband.

"Wait a sec Tori I think I know what he is getting at," said Mirra.

"Yeah same here. What he trying to say is that you Tori should fly above the city and get a birds eye view, in your case a dragon eye view. Mirra can look in places that are high and which you wouldn't be able to see Tori and I can run around the streets," said Ash, "the Bladebreakers can also split up and search while Tala stays here in case she comes back. We will be able to communicate via bitbeasts."

"Good idea," everyone said. Tori, Ash and Mirra stood up and walked to the centre of the room.

"I suggest you close you eyes as the light in this room will become very bright," said the 3 girls. The Bladebreakers and Tala obeyed.

Tori was surrounded by a bright silver light, Mirra was surrounded by a bright white light and Ash was surrounded by a bright black light. Just like 3 years ago they transformed into the human forms of their bitbeasts. Tori became Delta who had silver hair, silvery-blue eyes, claw like nails and silver dragon wings. Mirra became Oculist who had white hair, blue eyes, a shield on her left arm and the ability to jump very high. Ash became Tigon who had midnight black hair, yellow eyes, sharp teeth and the ability to run faster than anyone in the room. The guys opened their eyes.

"Awesome," said Max as he started going hyper.

"Unbelievable," said Ray as his jaw dropped.

"Wicked," said Tyson as he grinned.

"Holy shit," said Tala who had heard about them being able to transform but never saw it happen. Kai didn't say anything because he had already seen Phoenix transform before.

"Ok is everyone ready?" asked Delta as she put a piece of chewing gum into her mouth and started chewing it, "Don't forgot if you find anything contact us by using your bitbeasts."

They split up and started searching. Half an hour past and still not a single clue was found. An hour hater Kai walked past this unusual building, which was in an abandoned part of town, with windows that have either been boarded up or painted black so that no one could see in or out.

'God no wonder this place is abandoned, it would creep anyone out,' thought Kai. All of a sudden Kai heard a noise coming from the building he had just walked past.

-Hey guys I'm in the abandoned part of town and I heard a noise coming from one of the buildings- said Kai as he used Dranzer to communicate with the others.

-Ok we're on our way- said everyone via their bitbeasts. Delta flew overhead and spotted Kai. Kai looked up.

-Hi Kai. Smile, wave, do something- said Delta as she spoke to Kai through Dranzer. Kai gave her a 'be serious' look.

"Spoilsport," whispered Delta as she landed next to Kai. The others all came running from different directions.

**Royalphoenix:** I've posted a new beyblade fic called **Cursed Love**. Hope you will read it. R&R. Luv Phoenix.


	8. Evil Tranzer

**Royalphoenix:** hey ppls. So this is where the action starts. Hope ya enjoy it.

"Shall we go first?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," replied Mirra. Tori pushed the door opened and the 3 girls walked inside followed closely by the Bladebreakers.

"Welcome, welcome we have been expecting you," said Voltaire as the 3 girls and the Bladebreakers climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Mirra.

"Why Voltaire, me and the Inferno Warriors," said Boris as he revealed himself.

"Well it looks like the Inferno Warriors aren't here," said Tori. Just then 4 people walked out of a doorway closely followed by a cloaked person.

"Oh you haven't met the new leader of the Inferno Warriors have you?" asked Voltaire sinisterly, "Transform and reveal yourself," said Voltaire to the cloaked person. The person took the cloaked off but before anyone could see who it is, a gold light surrounded the person. The light died down and there stood Tranzer, the legendary gold phoenix of the north.

"What happened to your gold hair, it has red streaks in it now," said Mirra.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Tranzer in a cold deadly tone, "Inferno Warriors attack." The Inferno Warriors charged forward and went hand to hand combat with the Bladebreakers. Kai was gaining the upper hand against Raychel, she had green eyes and long red hair that when don to her waist. Tyson was losing badly to the blue eyed, spiky black haired Ralph. Max was losing ground against the purple eyed, brown haired Kris. Ray was in a deadlock against the golden yellow eyed Heidi, who had short blonde hair.

"I'll take on Boris if you 2 take on Voltaire and save Tranzer," said Tigon as she started fighting Boris. She tried to electrocute Boris by using her electric power but Boris kept moving making it difficult for Tigon to aim.

"I ain't fighting. I'm pregnant and I', not going to risk injuring my unborn child," said Oculist as she backed away from the fight. Tranzer stepped in front of Voltaire to protect him. Delta levitated up of the ground and spat the gum that she was chewing earlier at Tranzer and Voltaire. Tranzer saw the gum flying in her direction and she ducked out of the way. The gum hit Voltaire on the top of his head. Tranzer stood up and looked at Voltaire whose hand went up to his matted grey hair and felt for the gum Delta spat at him. He found that it had tangled into his hair. He dropped his hand and glared at Delta.

"Hehehe it kinda lost its flavouring so I had to get rid of it," said Delta smiling.

"Someone will pay for that," said Voltaire angrily. He whispered something into Tranzer's ear and she smiled evilly. Tranzer turned and faced Delta and Oculist. Her hair lashed wildly behind her as she powered up, then she charged towards Voltaire's enemies. She wasn't aiming for Delta but for Oculist. Delta saw this and flew in front of Oculist just in time to receive the attack Tranzer made. Tranzer ripped into Delta's clothes and skin and Delta was burnt every time she tried to block Tranzer's attacks. The Bladebreakers and Inferno Warriors alongside with Tigon and Boris stopped fighting and watched the brutal attack. Tranzer ceased the attack after 5 minutes. Tranzer picked Delta up by the throat.

"Oh and if you want to know who called the police 3 years ago it was in Inferno Whiplash who are currently known as the Inferno Warriors," said Tranzer as she Delta into a pillar. Tranzer watched Delta's batted and broken body fall to the group. Tranzer flew back to Voltaire's side.

"I think you have toyed with them enough," said Voltaire as he and Boris turned and walked out of the room.

"We've had our fun, lets retreat," yelled Tranzer to the Inferno Warriors. The Inferno Warriors followed Voltaire and Boris out leaving Tranzer in the room.

"We were just toying around with you today. Next time it will be for real," said Tranzer in the dark, cold tone. She took a look at everyone before resting her eyes on Kai. She felt a stab of pain in her heart. She mentally shook her head and left the room in the direction that her boss went.

**Royalphoenix:** So what'd ya think? Please Read and Review. Luv Phoenix.


	9. Tori's Injuries

**Royalphoenix:** Heya. I don't have much to say, just enjoy.

Everyone ran over to Tori's body. Delta's features had already faded away. She had deep gashes and had burns to most of her body. She also had a broken arm. They couldn't tell what else was broken. Tigon and Oculist's features faded from Ash and Mirra. Tyson picked up his wife bridal style and carried her to the hospital. Tori was taken in for scans and treatment while the others had to wait in the hospital's waiting room.

"Are you Tori's husband?" asked a doctor to Tyson.

"Yes," replied Tyson, "And these are her friends."

"She is in a stable condition. We have stitched up the wounds and treat her burns. She has a broken arm along with 3 broken ribs and a fractured leg," said the doctor, "Do you know how she sustained these injuries?"

"Yeah we had a run in with a guy named Voltaire," said Tyson, "She actually saved one of her friends from an attack, but by doing so she received the attack instead."

"Very well you may go see her," said the doctor as he told the group the room number. The group of young adults walked into the room that the staff had placed Tori in. There they found Tori covered in bandages, a cast was on her lower right arm and a splint tied to her left leg.

"How ya feeling?" asked Mirra

"I've had better days. What about you did you receive any wounds?" asked Tori.

"Well Tyson received a head injury, Mirra was just shocked, Kai appears to be fine, Max got a black eye, Ray sustained bruises and I got scratches on my arms," said Ash.

"What about Phoenix did you save her?" asked Tori. Everyone looked down and didn't speak.

"I take that as a no," said Tori sighing, "Has Tala been informed?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him when I get home," said Kai, "I told you not to piss Phoenix off." Kai walked out of the room and back home.

"Oh Kai your back," said Tala as Kai walked through the front door, "Any luck?"

"Phoenix is defiantly under Voltaire's control. She severely injured Tori. You can come and help fight next time," said Kai.

"Oh. I'll do whatever as long as I get my sister back from that fucking arsehole," said Tala.

That night Kai couldn't get to sleep. It had been a long day and Kai missed how Phoenix snuggled into him when she fell asleep. He eventually fell asleep by forcing himself to. 

Tori was let out of the hospital 3 weeks later. There were no signs of ever being injured. Delta had to slowly healed Tori as she didn't have a lot of power during those 3 weeks. Delta was now back to full power.

**Royalphoenix:** ya know what to do i.e. Read and review. Luv Phoenix


	10. Love Will Find A Way

**Royalphoenix:** hey ppls. This is a longish chapter, for me to write/type anyways. This is my favourite chapter in DA2-OTK. Enjoy.

The group searched for Phoenix again, this time with Tala helping. They searched day and night and no one found a clue. They all went home hoping the next day they would be able to find their friend. This went on for a week until they gave up searching.

"We have to find her another way," said Tori as she paced back and forth in the living room of Kai's mansion.

"Yes we know but how?" asked Mirra.

"I don't know," replied Tori. Ash sat on the couch and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Guys I think I know where she is," said Ash as her eyes snapped open.

"Where and how?" asked Tori.

"Um…I can't exactly pinpoint where she is but she is somewhere in the northern part of town. Oh and I used Tigon to search for Tranzer's energy signal," said Ash.

Tori smacked herself in the forehead and said, "Why didn't I think of that. Let's go." The group headed towards the northern part of town. Tori, Mirra and Ash had all transformed before they left to search. They split up into 4 groups of 2. Tyson and Ray, Max and Delta, Tigon and Oculist, Kai and Tala. The groups all went searching in different directions. 15 minutes later Tyson and Ray heard shouting from a building. They recognised the voices as Phoenix and Voltaire's.

-Hey guys. Found them- said Ray as he communicated to the other groups using his bitbeast. The other 3 groups arrived where Tyson and Ray were standing a few minutes later.

"Let's go in," said Tigon. They walked in as silently as they could. They travelled up 2 set of stairs before reaching Voltaire, Phoenix and Boris. What shocked the group of young adults was that Phoenix, who was in the human form of her bitbeast, was leaning on Boris and Boris allowed her to.

"Get the hell away from my sister, you bastard," growled Tala. Voltaire, Tranzer and Boris turned and faced the intruders.

"Come back for more pain and suffering, have you?" taunted Tranzer in the dark cold voice, "Show yourselves and prepare to fight, Inferno Warriors." The Inferno Warriors came out of their hiding spots and surrounded the intruders.

"I'm not taking on Tranzer this time," said Delta as the group prepared themselves.

"Attack," yelled Tranzer. The Inferno Warriors charged forwards. This time Tigon was facing off against Raychel, Max against Heidi, Tyson against Kris, Ray against Ralph, Kai and Delta were against Boris leaving Tala to face off against his sister. Oculist wasn't fighting because of her unborn child and Voltaire wasn't fighting because he didn't want to have to cut gum out of his hair again. This time the Max, Ray, Tyson and Tigon were all gaining the upper hand. Delta and Kai were working well together against Boris.

"Voltaire, get in this fight and help," demanded Tranzer as she turned her head to look at Voltaire.

"No I will not have gum in my hair again," he said.

"Chicken," replied Tranzer as she caught Tala's fist as he tried to punch Tranzer when she wasn't looking.

"Don't expect me to protect you then," said Tranzer before she turned her head and faced Tala, "And don't try to punch me when I'm talking to someone. You'll only end up getting yourself hurt." Tranzer let go of Tala and they fought hand to hand. Both were easily dodging the other's attacks. This went on for 20 minutes until Tala made a fault. Tranzer took advantage of that and sent Tala flying into a pillar. She advanced on Tala. She pinned him to the pillar and drew her hand back ready to attack using her nails to get Tala in the throat. Kai noticed this and left Delta to Boris. He ran to the 2 siblings. He wrapped his arms around Tranzer's waist and pulled her away from Tala. Tranzer used her wings to hit Kai in the face which Kai ignored. Tala slid down the pillar as Kai pulled Tranzer away. Tranzer scratched at Kai's arms. He let go and Tranzer turned around and punched him in the face. She then turned her attention back to Tala. She grabbed him and pinned him to the pillar again.

"Please Phoenix remember you are not like this. You are not evil," said Tala as Tranzer pulled her hand back ready to strike Tala in the throat with her nails.

"Listen to us. Tala is right you are not like this," said Kai, "What about our love. You said that no one could take away the love that you have for me. Please stop this Tranzer. Phoenix. I love you." Tranzer's nails stopped just before they reached Tala's throat.

"I…I can't do this," said Tranzer as she let go of Tala. Kai spun her around so that she faced him and kissed her. Her eyes widened with shock at first but then she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. They parted for air. Kai noticed that Tranzer's eyes were scrunched up as if she was in pain. Tranzer's hands gripped her own hair. She threw her head back and screamed. Her body had the renewed strength to fight the drug that Voltaire and Boris had given her on the night of the kidnapping. When her screaming died down she collapsed on the floor. Kai cradled her head on his lap. Tranzer's features faded away leaving Phoenix to look up at Kai before she fell unconscious. Kai saw that her eyes were back to normal. They had the fire within them again.

"Let's get out of here. Phoenix is back on their side," said Boris to Voltaire and the Inferno Warriors. They disappeared out of the building before anyone could move. Kai picked up Phoenix bridal style, the others help Tala and went to the hospital to make sure Phoenix and Tala would be alright.

**Royalphoenix:** Yay, Phoenix is back. So what ya think. I really want to know how I went with turning Phoenix/Tranzer back into a good person, so please, please read and review and tell me how I went. Luv Phoenix.


	11. Distant Phoenix

**Royalphoenix:** Hey everyone. This is just a short chapter. Anyways enjoy.

Hours later Phoenix awoke. She saw her friends all standing around her. Tala was in another bed beside her.

"What happened?" asked Phoenix weakly.

"We were in a fight," said Tala, "You were also under Voltaire's control.

"What!" exclaimed Phoenix as she bolted up in bed. However she got a headache by doing so.

"Please lie down and rest, Phoenix," said a nurse. Phoenix recognised the nurse.

"Rebecca. Why am I here?" asked Phoenix to the nurse, "And what about Tala?"

"You had an energy drain and Tala received a couple of fractured ribs," said Rebecca. Phoenix laid back down on the bed. What Tala had said was sinking in. She felt remorseful that she had fought for Voltaire and had hurt her friends in the process.

Phoenix was allowed to go home the next day. Tala complained until Rebecca allowed him to go home only if he agreed that he wouldn't do anything except rest.

Phoenix became more distant and kept to herself over the weeks. Kai noticed this.

"What's wrong? You seem more distant and you hardly talk to me anymore," asked Kai one day. Phoenix didn't say anything and walked away.

The 4 couples and Tala kept meeting once a week.

"I think there is something wrong with Phoenix. She is becoming more and more distant towards people, she doesn't come to bed at night and I have even found her crying," said Kai to the others when Phoenix got up and went for a walk.

"I agree," said Tala, "She is not herself."

"Do you think it could have something to do with Voltaire and Boris?" asked Max.

"I think so. I tried to ask her what's wrong but she walked away from me," said Kai.

"That is defiantly not like her," said Mirra.

"Yeah normally she tells us what's wrong," said Ash.

"Don't you mean that she normally yells the problem at me when we get in a fight," said Tori.

"That's beside the point," said Mirra.

"Just keep an eye on her. She probably just feels guilty about what has happened," said Ash, "That goes for you too, Tala." Both Tala and Kai agreed.

**Royalphoenix:** R&R. I have started other beyblade stories. I've put the summaries onto my profile. Please have a look at them and tell me if you want any of them posted up. Luv Phoenix


	12. Fight to the End

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. This is my 2nd favourite chapter, so enjoy.

A week past and still Phoenix was distant. One night Phoenix transformed into Tranzer. The red that was in her hair had disappeared. She wrote a note to Kai and placed it on his bedside table. She lightly kissed him on the forehead before walking out of the mansion. She flew to wherever she was going. As soon as Tranzer left the bedroom, Kai's crimson eyes snapped open. He knew something wasn't right. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and found the note. It read:

_**To my dearest Kai.**_

**_I am sorry for everything that has happened in the past weeks. I have gone to right a wrong. Please don't worry about me for this is my fight and I don't want any of my friends to get hurt again because of me. I will hopefully see you again but if I don't and if I die tonight I will force myself not to rise from the dead. Someone's blood WILL be spilt tonight; I just hope that it's not mine. I just want you to know that I am and will be forever madly and deeply in love with you._**

_**With all my love Phoenix**_

Kai got out of bed, quickly got dressed, pocketed his beyblade and went to find Phoenix.

'If she thinks that she is going to do this alone then she has another thing coming,' thought Kai, 'Dranzer can you locate Tranzer?'

'Yes I'll lead you to her,' said Dranzer in Kai's mind. Kai followed Dranzer's directions until he got to an ordinary looking building. He rushed in and found that there was blood over the walls and floor. A little further up was Boris's dead body. Kai ran up the stairs and found Tranzer kneeling on the ground with Voltaire standing over her, holding back her head by her hair and he held a sword to Tranzer's neck.

"Let her go," said Kai angrily.

"Fine you will die first then," said Voltaire as he threw Tranzer onto Kai. Kai caught Tranzer but was knocked off his feet. Kai placed Tranzer on the ground gently and looked for something that he could use to protect himself and Tranzer. He found a sword lying near him. He picked it up and held it in front of his face just as Voltaire charged towards him. They fought for several minutes. Tranzer summoned the last of her energy and created an enormous fireball and threw it at Voltaire. It engulfed him and burnt him to a crisp. Tranzer's features faded and left Phoenix lying on the ground. Kai picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

"I'm sorry," said Phoenix weakly as Kai placed her on the bed when they got home.

"For what?" he asked as he brushed some hair out of Phoenix's eyes.

"For hurting you and the others. For being distant and for not telling you what was wrong," said Phoenix. Kai didn't say anything. He leaned down and kissed Phoenix on the lips.

"Did you mean it when you wrote that you are madly and deeply in love with me?" asked Kai.

"Yes," said Phoenix, "Thankyou for rescuing me tonight."

"Your welcome," said Kai, "You need you rest." He got up and turned the light off before getting back into bed. Phoenix turned around and snuggled into Kai.

"I love you," said Phoenix.

"I love you too," replied Kai before kissing Phoenix again. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Royalphoenix: **what a horrible way to die. Aw well Voltaire deserved it. Hehehe. I was originally going to make this the last chapter, until I realised that Mirra hadn't had the twins yet. So don't worry there are more chapters coming. But this story is slowly drawing to a close. Anyways R&R. Oh and if ya love this story and the first Demonic Angels, you would love my story Cursed Love, so please read and review that story. Luv Phoenix.


	13. Reflections of the Past

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. hope ya enjoy this chappie.

Phoenix could feel someone watching her. She opened her eyes to find crimson ones staring back at her.

"Morning," said Kai, "How do you feel?"

"Better then I would if I were in a hospital," said Phoenix.

"That was another long night," said Kai.

"What do you mean another long night?" asked Tala who appeared at the bedroom door.

"Tala, get out," yelled Phoenix. Tala disappeared running down the hall. Phoenix got up and gave chase.

'They will never change,' thought Kai as he chuckled to himself.

"Tala, get your sorry lil arse here now," came Phoenix's yelling. Phoenix caught Tala and began playfully punching him.

Kai, Phoenix and Tala went to see Tori and Tyson to catch up. Mirra, Max, Ash and Ray were all there.

"Hi peoples," said Phoenix and Tala. Kai said hello with an 'hn'.

"So what's up?" asked Ray, "And why are you, Phoenix and Kai, covered in cuts and Tala in bruises?"

"They must have gotten some action and they were rough about it too," said Mirra as she laughed at her own little joke. Kai and Phoenix gave Mirra a deadly glare which shut her up.

"Well Tala got the bruises from me when I punched him," said Phoenix.

"And to make a long story short, Phoenix went after Voltaire and Boris last night and I followed. Both are dead however we don't know where the Inferno Warriors are," said Kai.

"Um…guys I think my water just broke," said Mirra quietly.

"What!" exclaimed everyone.

"But the doctors said the twins weren't due until next week," said Max.

"Well the twins say now and I'm pretty sure they get to choose," yelled Mirra as her contractions started. They rushed Mirra off to hospital.

4 hours and 47 minutes (AN: this includes the time she was in labour) later a doctor walked up to the group of young adults carrying 2 small bundles in his arms.

"Congratulations. A boy and a girl," said the doctor as he handed the babies to Max.

That night Phoenix stood looking out of the bedroom window of the Hiwatari Mansion.

"There you are," said Kai as he came up and wrapped his arms around his wife, "What ya doing?"

"Thinking," replied Phoenix.

"About what?" asked Kai.

"About how the girls and I met for the first time," said Phoenix.

"Oh," said Kai.

"Tori is an orphan from Australia. Mirra is an orphan from Spain and Ash is an orphan from Italy and as you know I'm an orphan from Russia. It isn't by accident that we know each other. It was destiny. Our bitbeasts drew us together," said Phoenix, "We used our powers and transformed into the human forms of the bitbeasts to find each other and we reunited the legendary bitbeasts. No one cared that we went missing. We eventually met in Japan and from then we made Australia our home until we came back here 3 years ago. Before then people would try to kill us just because they wanted the legendary bitbeasts for themselves. We all obtained them by impressing the legendary bitbeasts. As you know I sacrificed myself saving you. Tori protected children from being abused whilst out on the streets. Mirra gave shelter to other children that also lived on the streets. Ash saved people from killing themselves."

"Oh go on," said Kai.

"As I said we met up in Japan and instantly clicked with each other. From there on no one could split us up. Our friendship grew stronger as we all looked out for each other. We sort of became family for one another. It was just us 4 until we met up with you and the guys and you know the rest," said Phoenix as she turned around in Kai's arms to look at him.

"You have had a hard life, but your safe with me and the girls are safe with the guys," said Kai.

"I know," said Phoenix. Kai leaned down and kissed Phoenix passionately on the lips.

"So are you ready to have children now?" asked Kai as they parted for air.

"Yes. Voltaire is dead, the task is done," said Phoenix.

**Royalphoenix:** So just 2 more chapters left. R&R. Luv Phoenix.


	14. Phoenix and Kai's Child

**Royalphoeni**x: Heya. Here is the 2nd last instalment of DA2-OTK.

9 months later Phoenix was in hospital giving birth to her and Kai's child. They had a beautiful baby girl. She had crimson eyes with flecks of blue in them and hair like her father's except hers was blonde at the front and blue and the back.

"What should we name her?" asked Phoenix as she cradled her child while Kai sat down next to Phoenix.

"I don't know. What do you want to name her?" asked Kai.

"Um…how about…Cecilia?" asked Phoenix.

"Cecilia it is then," said Kai who kissed Phoenix on her forehead before looking down at little Cecilia.

Phoenix and Cecilia were let out of the hospital a week later. Tala and Kai came and got Phoenix and Cecilia.

They saw Tori at the receptionist getting admitted into hospital.

"I feel sorry for ya," said Phoenix to Tori. Tyson was filling in some paperwork.

"Why are you here?" asked Tori.

"I really do feel sorry for ya," said Phoenix without bothering to answer Tori's question.

"Why?" asked Tori.

"Giving birth. It's painful," said Phoenix.

"And you would know how?" Tori asked.

"Cause that why I was here for," said Phoenix.

"What you had a child and didn't tell us. Even after how many times we saw each other over the past 9 months," said Tori.

"I thought you would have noticed that I was pregnant. Shows how much everyone pays attention," said Phoenix.

"Yeah you should feel sorry for Ash as well, she is due in a couple of weeks," said Tori.

"That soon. You can tell her about the pain yourself then," said Phoenix, "Well I won't keep you for the joys of pain. See-ya."

"Yeah see-ya," said Tori as she watched her friend walk out of the hospital.

**Royalphoenix:** Short chapter I know. Anyways R&R. Luv Phoenix.


	15. Just Like Old Times

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. Here is the last chapter. And thanks to all the reviews. I'll try to personally thank them like I did in Demonic Angels. So enjoy reading the last chapter.

It had been 5 years since Voltaire and Boris died. Tala had found and married a woman that had a lot of things in common with Tala. Tala moved out of the Hiwatari Mansion but still came to visit every second weekend. Later Tala and his wife had a child of their own. A baby boy to be exact. He looks some much like his mother. He had his mother's black hair, but he had Tala's piercing blue eyes.

Cecilia grew into a beautiful little 5 year old child. She grew just as attached to her Uncle Tala as she did with her parents.

She didn't know that her own parents killed her great grandfather.

"Mummy can I go play with my friends?" asked Cecilia.

"Just wait for you daddy and we'll go," said Phoenix. Kai came running out of the house.

"Sorry I'm late," said Kai as he kissed both his wife and daughter. They got into the limo which drove them to Tori and Tyson's place. As usual the whole gang was there including their children.

"You can go play now," said Phoenix as they walked into the living room.

"Yay," said Cecilia as she went out the back to play with the other kids.

"Hi," said Phoenix and Kai.

"And here we thought that you wouldn't have time to come around and say hi," said Tyson.

"Yeah considering you're the big Biovolt owners now," said Ash. Phoenix and Kai had inherited Biovolt after the death of Voltaire and Boris and turned it into a beyblading company. Thanks to Phoenix and Kai, Biovolt's once bad reputation had be turned into a good reputation.

"So hows Cecilia doing?" asked Ray.

"She's doing well. A little too well," said Phoenix as she gave an evil glare towards Kai.

"Hey I'm only helping her so she can preform at her best," said Kai.

"Anyways hows Flora, Adalia, Kit, Tyler and Toby?" asked Phoenix.

"Flora is doing fine," said Ash.

"Adalia and Kit are still fighting like hell," said Mirra.

"Tyler acts so much like his father," said Tori.

"Toby is his usual self," said Tala's wife, Fiona.

The group talked all afternoon about their children to their work. As soon as it got dark the group split up and left.

"Cecilia's fast asleep," said Phoenix as she walked into her and Kai's bedroom. Kai walked up to Phoenix and passionately kissed her. He led her to the bed and Phoenix snuggled into Kai and fell fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her only to be woken up by Cecilia standing at the door.

"Mummy, daddy I had a bad dream," said Cecilia.

"Come here then sweetie," said Kai. Phoenix looked up at Kai.

"Sorry." whispered Kai as Cecilia climbed onto her parents' bed and into the middle of Phoenix and Kai.

"Night, mummy. Night daddy," said Cecilia as she fell fast asleep.

"Night sweetie," said Phoenix.

"Night," said Kai. Phoenix fell asleep with Cecilia kicking her in the back everyone now and then.

**The End**

**Royalphoenix:** Well that's it for DA2-OTK.i'm going to write 2 more Demonic Angel stories however I don't know if they will be any good. It's just that one of my friends said that this story didn't have a really good plot and I'm kinda wondering if she is right. But anyways she shouldn't complain she only has 1 story. –Evil laugh- Nah, her story is good. So yeah Read and Review.

I'm auditioning for; yep you guessed it, a Co-Writer. I have ideas for both Demonic Angels 3 and Demonic Angels 4.

If you have had past experience in writing supernatural/romance stories or if you don't write supernatural stories and you want to try something new; also if you think you will be able to put up with me in writing a story (stories) then this is for you. So if you're interested then just complete and send the following information by e-mail. My e-mail address is Name:

Email:

Online (Pen) Name:

Any particular reasons as to why you want to co-write with me?

Do you want to write 1 or both stories with me?

Also attach a piece of work you have written, preferably supernatural,** but** anything will do, or leave a small note at the end of the e-mail telling me to read one of you fics, just tell me which story you want me to read.

If I don't choose you I might ask you to co-write a future story with me.

If you win I will send you the summary (summaries). I have started Demonic Angels 3 so you won't have to worry about starting it; I know how hard it is to start stories. Anyways thanks and Good Luck to everyone who auditions to Co-Write!

Luv Phoenix

P.S. Please go read chaoschix stories, she writes beyblade and InuYasha stories.


	16. Author's Notes

Heya ppls. As promised I will like to thank you for reviewing.

**Rising Pheonix-** Yay you were my first reviewer. I hope your new LSAW is as good as the old one. Thanks for reviewing.

**Blue-Jellee-** thanks for reviewing. Some of them were funny. I don't know if they were supposed to be but yeah. Ray/Ash forever as well. Lol.

**Kyogue-** Thanks for reviewing. Also I'm glad you got into reading my Cursed Love story.

**Tori-Kit-** to think you said that this didn't have a good plot you seemed to like the ending. Anyways that's for reviewing.

**Watermiral-** Sorry I didn't make the chapters longer, but it's all good. I think everyone hated Boris and Voltaire so much in this story. Thanks for reviewing.

Aw, I didn't get as many reviews as I did for the first story. Doesn't matter. As long as I see the hits for this story go up, I'm happy.

I guess no one really wants the next Demonic Angels as they never applied for co-writer. I will only write the next 2 if I have a co-write. For detail on how to become my co-writer please go the chapter 15: Just like old times, and see the end notes.

If any of you need help with ya stories of ya just wanna talk, all ya have to do is email me.

Thanks. Luv Phoenix.


End file.
